Toothy's Christmas Party
This is the first Christmas fan episode. Every single character is in this episode except Budhist Monkey, Splendont, Mr. Pickels, and the fan characters. Starring Roles *Toothy *Cuddles *Flippy Featuring Roles *Giggles *Petunia *Lifty & Shifty *Lumpy *Handy *Nutty *Cro-Marmot *The Mole *Flaky *Mime *Panda Mom *Splendid *Sniffles *Russell *Lammy *Disco Bear *Pop & Cub *FatKat Plot On Christmas morning, Cuddles wakes up from bed and walks downstairs, only to see Toothy looking at his Chirstmas tree. Cuddles then hears the doorbell, and opens the door. Suddenly, almost every single tree friend rushes into Cuddles' house. As Flippy walks past the Christmas tree, he sees a sharp candy cane, and, thinking it's a knife, flips out. He walks over to Giggles and Petunia. Petunia grabs a glass and pours some punch in it. Flippy jumps next to her, and grabs a plate and smashes her face with it, leaving only a small, sharp piece left. He slides over to Giggles, and uses the last part to stuff it through her mouth. As he runs off, Giggles and Petunia collapse and die of huge amount of blood loss. Flippy finds another glass, and throws it towards Handy, Sniffles, Cub, and Pop, chopping their heads off. As FatKat opens his present, he finds out he's got a flute. He goes to blow it, but Flippy shoves it through his mouth, blowing a tiny bit of blood out. Panda Mum sees FatKat dead on the floor, and hides behind the sofa, droping her bambu stick in the process. Flippy sees it and grabs a stone and puts it in. He sees Mime, next to the Christmas Tree, right below a sharp star hanging by a thread. He blows on the bambu, sending the stone towards the star. It cuts the thread, and the star goes through Mime's head. Flaky starts running, but Flippy catches her and throws her in the freezer. He looks over to Cro-Marmot, with The Mole standing infront of him. Flippy pushes Cro-Marmot, and The Mole gets ran over. Cro-Marmot then lands in the fire place and melts to death. Disco Bear starts dancing down the corridor, and Flippy hangs onto the roof with a knife. He drops down, and cuts Disco Bear's face in two. Russell begins to open his present, but Flippy starts to strangle him. Panda Mum, watching from behind the sofa, gets angry and jumps towards Flippy. He grabs her leg and startsspining her around. He throws her towards Splendid, and he accidently shoots her with his heat-vission. Lumpy, scared, runs upstairs. Splendid sees what he's done, and exits the house. Upstairs, Lumpy meets up with Cuddles, Toothy, Lifty & Shifty. Flippy starts to cut a hole in the floor, causing the 5 to panick. Cuddles and Toothy hide in a box, and Lumpy hides under the bed. Flippy bursts into the scene, and killed the raccoons with his knife. He spots Lumpy hiding under the bed, and starts jumping on it, causing loads of springs to pierce through his body. As Flippy's killing Lumpy, Cuddles and Toothy leg it down stairs. Flippy runs down stairs, and Lammy hides in a bin. Flippy gets the bin and throws in in the dump-truck. This causes Lammy to get crushed. Nutty sees a light on the Tree, and, thinking it's a sweet, starts sucking on it. Flippy plugs it in, and Nutty gets electrocuted. Cuddles and Toothy run into the kitchen, and Cuddles opens the freezer door. As it opens, a frozen Flaky slides out. Cuddles looks to Toothy, only to see that he's been crushed by the door. Cuddles backs away, and Flippy sticks his knife in his forehead. Deaths #Giggles and Petunia die after glass gets scattered into their faces. #Handy, Sniffles, Pop, and Cub have their heads chopped off by an incoming glass. #FatKat's flute impales through his mouth. #Mime has a sharp star landing on his head. #Flaky gets shoved in the freezer. She later freezes to death. #The Mole gets ran over by Cro-Marmot. #Cro-Marmot burns to death after being pushed into the fire place. #Disco Bear's face gets split in two by Flippy's incoming knife. #Russell dies after Flippy strangles him. #Panda Mom gets killed by Splendid's heat-vision. #Flippy kills Lifty & Shifty with his knife. #Lumpy has loads of springs go through his body. #Lammy gets crushed by a dumptruck after hiding in the trash. #Nutty gets electrocuted by sucking on a light on the Christmas tree. #Toothy gets crushed by the freezer's door. #Flippy kills Cuddles with his knife. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Articles in need of images